WHAT IF
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: What if things went different during the Corinthos Children kidnapping? What if nothing was what you thought? Here is What If.
1. Chapter 1

What If 

What if Reese and Sonny made love the first time? What if Reese didn't remember her past with Carly? What if Dr. Thomas never came into the picture? What if Carly never had a break down and is still married to Alcazar? What if Reese hated Ric and spilled the beans about what Alexis and Durant did? What if the Ruiz family never came to town?  
What if Ric didn't know about Michael's supposed involvement in AJ death?

Here's the tale of What If.

Reese has left the FBI and joined Sonny in protecting his kids. Carly married Alcazar and he is taking her around the world to get away from it all. Sonny gained sole custody of Kristina after Alexis and Durant were arrested for bribing a federal prosecutor, excepting bribes and fabricating evidence. Ric worked the system to get Alexis out, but Sonny was quicker in getting custody and having Alexis parental rights terminated. Sonny has fallen for Reese and they set out for a world wind romance, but when something happened no thought would. Durant wormed his way out on bail and set to destroy Sonny and Reese. Durant learns of Michael being AJ killer and works fast to get him. However Reese is one step ahead of him and Michael, Kristina, Morgan, Sonny, Reese and Leticia disappear from PC.

"So what is the plan?" Sonny asked as they make their way to his island in Porto Rico. "Well everyone will know to look for us on your island, so we aren't going there. We land and board my plane to my island in the Pacific. Your plane again takes off with the pilots. It crashes in the rain forest in South America. The pilot jump before it goes down. We make are way to the safety of my island." Reese said.  
"You have this all thought out"  
"Well when I learned Michael maybe the one who killed AJ I thought of plans to run if needed. But Sonny all will believe us dead"  
"I know, but we have to save the kids." "This means we can't tell anyone. Not even Jason or Carly." Reese said. "I think they will understand." Sonny said watching the kids play. "I never thought you would come with and help me break the law"  
"I have done it for you already. A few more wont hurt." Reese said with a giggle. "besides you were the one that said, you weren't ready to walk away. Neither am I." "I remember that, but this is a big step. You are cutting yourself off from everything and one you know." "Friends come and go. My parents have passed on and well Jamie is gone too. I guess you and these three are all I really got." "Well we aren't going anywhere." They landed and the plan with off with out a hitch. The boarded her plane and headed to her island. Sonny's plane crashed and all believe them dead. Michael was told what was going on and thought it was going to be a cool adventure."

The town on Port Charles was sent into mourning again. This time for all three Corinthos children, FBI agent Reese Marshall and the mob boss Sonny Corinthos. Carly took it the hardest and Alcazar stood by her. Jason took over Sonny's business and planned on making life hell for those who hurt his family.

When they arrived on Reese's island the kids fell in love right away. It was a giant kids world for them. Sonny took longer but to fell in love with it. Life settled down and went on.

It has been five years since any of the Corinthos family has seen Port Charles.

**Please tell me what you think. I need to know if you want more so review, review, review. Chantel**


	2. Chapter 2

"We are going back to Port Charles." Reese announced.  
"What?" Sonny said. "They figured out who really killed AJ. We are safe and free to go home"  
"Funny, this place fells like home." Sonny said. "It will always, but the kids need school, plus there is a new mob family coming in and I think Jason could use you." "You mean us Mrs. Smith." "Well, I do know how to use a weapon better then you, but I think as much as we love being here, the dream is ending and a new one is beginning." "I suppose you are right." Sonny said watching the kids run and play. They have added three kids to the family. Reese's Goddaughter Jody, and three year old twins Madeline and Cate. "I have to wonder if leaving here will destroy their worlds?" Sonny said. "Sonny, our kids will be fine. But they need to be part of the rest of the world." "I know, but I am sure a lot of people will be angry." "I am sure we will, but Sonny you did what you thought was best at the time. We are a family. All eight of us and nothing is going to change that." "We are a family"  
Sonny wrapped his arms around Reese.  
"When do we go back"  
"Tomorrow." Reese said.  
"So soon?" "Yes, with school starting in a month we want time to settle"  
"I suppose we are right. Come on let's go tell our kids." They walked down to the yard where they were playing. "Hey guys we need to talk. So all of you come over here please." Sonny said.  
All the kids ran over and Sonny sat them down. "Ok, we got some news for you all." Sonny said.  
"You're having another baby." Michael said.  
"No we are not. But all of us are going home to Port Charles." Reese said. "Wow." Michael said.  
"We know some of you don't know PC, but Michael you remember"  
"What about AJ"  
"They found the real person. You are safe." Reese said. "When are we leaving?" Jody asked.  
"Tomorrow afternoon." Sonny said. "School starts in one month and we want to give you time to settle." "Will we still be a family Mommy?" Morgan asked.  
"Oh yes baby, we will be." Reese said. "And we can come here for vacations"  
"So we need all of you to go up and pack your things. Kale and Kyle have boxes if you need them." Sonny said.  
"Ok, we will pack." Michael said. "Look, I know all of you are home here on this island, but I know everyone in Port Charles will be so happy to see you." Reese said.

That night five years of memories and belongings were packed. As the kids packed their things away they found things they have been looking for, for ages. As the hour grew late they fell asleep here and there. Sonny and Reese left them be and settled into their bed for their last night on the lamb.

"Sonny do you ever wonder about what if"  
"You mean what if things went different?" "Yeah"  
"Sometimes, but I think about the life I have now and I wouldn't change a thing. You and I are together, we have six amazing kids and life is good." "Sometimes late at night when I can't sleep I go out on the terrace and wonder. I see all the stars and wonder what if my stars led me down another path." "Well, I think out stars are intertwined"  
"Really?" "Yes, we have these lives where in what world would we work, but the stories about lives like ours live forever. So when we were placed on Earth we were given paths that connected"  
"So the universe is making up for all the couples that have gone wrong"  
"Yep, and we are going to get it right"  
"I live you Sonny Corinthos"  
"I love you too Reese Marshall Corinthos." They snuggled close and fell asleep wondering if it would work out or if they would end like all the others.

The next day the family loaded on the plane heading back to Port Charles, New York. "Mom where are we going to live?" Michael asked.  
"At Grey Stone Manner." Reese said. "Really?" Sonny said. "Yes, Sam and Jason hung on to it all these years, it has been empty for a while and well I offered them a price. Feeling it was time to let the go they sold." "I miss them." Michael said.  
"I know you do." Sonny said. "The house is still furnished so it wont be that hard to adjust." Reese said. The flight went on and they landed in Port Charles and loaded in the cars to head home. 


	3. Chapter 3

As they drove to Grey Stone Manner Madeline and Cate fell fast asleep in their car seats. Jody and Michael were talking about all the cool things they could do in Port Charles. Kristina was looking at some facts in a facts book she got about Port Charles. Morgan was listening to some music on his MP3 player. "Well, we're here." Reese said pointing to Grey Stone Manner. "Looks the same." Sonny said. "It is. Come on let's get inside." Reese said. Reese and Sonny carried sleeping girls in as the other ran in and looked around. "Wow it is like we never left." Michael said. "Why don't you go see what's left in your rooms." Reese said. "Jody we will get you set up in one"  
"Ok, can I go look around?" Jody asked.  
"Sure." Sonny said. All the kids ran upstairs. "Why Don't we put these to down in our room. They will sleep most of the night. And I want them close so if they get scared"  
"Ok." Sonny said. "Kale have the men start unloading everything." "Yes sir." Kale said and left the room. Sonny and Reese walked upstairs with the girls. They tucked them into their bed and walked to see how the others were doing. "Hey Morgan." Reese said.  
"Umm, Mom I don't think I can sleep in that anymore." Morgan said pointing to the crib.  
"I guess not. I will have Kyle take it down and we will get you a bed." Reese said. "Ok, umm, can we paint5 the room too." "Whatever you want buddy." Sonny said.  
"Ok, I will start taking things down"  
"Ok." Reese said. They walked down and found Kristina in her little princess room.  
"Daddy, I think I have out grown my princess stage." Kristina said. "Owe. Wound me." Sonny said. "How is my baby growing up so fast"  
"It happens." Reese said. "Besides our little girls will be all grown up too." "Ok, how about since Cate and Maddie are the same age as you were when you lived in this room. We let them take it over and you can have a new room?" Sonny suggested.  
"Really? Can I choose?" Kristina asked.  
"Well, why don't we go find Jody and you can both choose. She needs a new room too." Reese said.  
"Ok." Kristina said and they walked down to find Michael and Jody goofing off.  
"Hey you two." Reese said. "So, Michael do you want to change your room"  
"Yeah, I have tons of ideas." Michael said.  
"Ok, well Jody you and Kristina both have to find a room." Sonny said. "Well, can I have the one across the hall?' Jody asked.  
"Ok, Kris what one did you want?" Reese asked.  
"The one next to mine. It faces the lake." Kristina said. "Well then it's settle. Jody is across the hall and Kristina will have two little neighbors." Sonny said.  
"Ok, We need to clear out these room to move all your other things in." Reese said.  
"Also pick a color for you room to be painted and they will be painted tomorrow." Sonny said. Everyone went to work. Soon all the kids fell asleep here and there. Sonny and Reese placed them all in their room and continued to work through the night. The kids woke to find their room striped and ready to paint. Sonny made them all breakfast and they sat eating. "Dad, can we go see everyone today?" "Yeah, Kyle and the guys are going to paint so we will bre out of the house all day"  
"Cool, I can't wait to see Jason and Sam." "They have a daughter." Reese said. "Really?" Sonny asked.  
"Yes, Daniela Morgan. She goes by Dani" Reese said.  
"How old?" Michael asked.  
"Umm, four years old." Reese said. "What about Carly? Aren't you excited to see your mom"  
"I guess." Michael said. "Michael, being mad at your mom still is silly." Sonny said.  
"She choose Alcazar over us." Michael said.  
"Michael, she hasn't seen you in five years. Maybe a fresh start will be good." Reese said.  
"I don't know." Michael said. "We will see how thing go today." "Ok." Sonny said. "Are we all finished up here?" "Yep." Reese said cleaning up Maddie and Cate. "Ok, let's go." Sonny said. All the kids went out to the limo and they were off to reclaim their lives. "Who do we see first?" Reese asked.  
"Grandpa Mike." Morgan said. "Ok, Mike it is." Sonny said. Reese instructed Kale and they were off. 


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at Kelly's diner and got out. There were people here and there. Cate and Maddie held close to Reese. Sonny looked around and saw Mike inside. He was chatting with Sam and Jason as a little girl sat at the counter eating a cookie. "Looks like we get Mike, Sam and Jason." Sonny said. "Ok." Reese said and opened the door. Sonny walked in first fallowed by Michael, Jody, Kristina, Morgan and then Reese and the twins.  
Mike looked up.  
"Oh Heavens ghost." Mike said seeing them. Sam and Jason turned around and were shocked. "Hi." Sonny said. "Jason." Michael said and ran up. Jason hugged him close.

"We have been waiting for this day." Sam said. "You didn't believe us dead?" Sonny asked.  
"Never." Jason said. "I couldn't allow myself to believe it." "Well there is a lot to tell you." Sonny said. "But the kids wanted to see Mike." "I am glad to see you." Mike said coming around the counter and hugging Sonny. "Us too." Sonny said. "You guys remember Reese"  
"Oh, yes." Mike said. "Nice to see you." "You too." Reese said. "Reese and I are married." Sonny said. "Well congratulations." Sam said hugging Reese.  
"Thanks." Reese said. "I am sure you all remember Michael, Kristina and Morgan." Reese said pointing them out. "This is my Goddaughter Jody and our twins Cate and Maddie."

Everyone was reintroduced and sat talking. Sonny filled them in on what happened. Jason was impressed and glad that they were back. "Well you have all grown up so much." Jason said. "Tell me about it." Sonny said. "Where are you living?" Sam asked.  
"Out at Grey Stone." Reese said. "You're Mrs. Smith." Sam said. "Yes, I use it as a cover name." "Well, I am just glad you are back. So many things have changed around here." Jason said. "Like what?" Sonny asked.  
"Well, Robin is back and married to a doctor. Alcazar and Carly are still married and have a little girl. They adopted her. He is bring a family into town in hopes of taking over"  
"Reese was telling me something about that. We'll talk later." Sonny said. "Ok, let's see what else has changed. Emily and Nikolas have a daughter Melissa. Courtney and Jax have a son John. That's about it." Jason said.  
"Life surely does go on." Sonny said. Right then Courtney and Jax walked in with John. "OMG." Courtney said. "Sonny"  
"Hi." Sonny said getting up and hugging her. "Jax." "Hello." Jax said. "Mommy, is this Uncle Sonny?" John asked.  
"Yep." Courtney said picking him up. "Sonny this is John Michael Jacks." "Hi." Sonny said. "Hi Uncle Sonny." John said smiling. "Ok, so Courtney you remember Michael, Kristina and Morgan." "Hi." Courtney said hugging them all. "Also you remember Reese Marshall." "Hi." Reese said. "Hi." Courtney said. "This is Jody. Reese's Goddaughter. And these are our twins Maddie and Cate." "Nice to meet you." Courtney said hugging them. They joined them and filled them in. "Does Carly know?" Courtney asked.  
"Not yet." Sonny said. "We are going to go over next"  
"Umm you might want to do it here." Jax said. "Alcazar has become really, really protective." "Why don't I call her?" Courtney said.  
"That would be better." Reese said. "And we need to call Alexis." "I will do that." Jax said. Courtney and Jax made their calls. "Ok, she is on her way over." Courtney said. "Alexis said she, Ric and Molly were coming in for lunch and would be here soon." "Who's Molly?" Kristina asked. "Kristina, Molly is your little sister." Jax said. "Please call me Kris." "Ok, Kris, Molly was born in November five years ago." Courtney said. "Wow, I have another baby sister." Kristina said.  
"Well, there is more." Sam said. "What?" Sonny asked. "Alexis had another baby when she was sixteen. I am her." Sam said. "Alexis is my mother." "What?" Sonny said. 'I know. Confusing. But it is real." Sam said. "Wow." Reese said. "So, Dani is my niece?" Kristina asked.  
"Yes." Jason said. "Cool." Kristina said. "You're ok with this Kris?" Reese asked.  
"Yeah, more family is cool."

A few minutes past and they talked about this and that. The door opened and in came Ric, Alexis, Molly, Carly, Alcazar and their daughter.  
"OMG." Carly said seeing her boys. "Michael, Morgan." "Hi." Michael said allowing Carly to hug him. Morgan moved away as she came near. "Kristina?" Alexis said. "Hi." Kristina said. Alexis went to hug her but she moved away as well.  
"Come on it's me mommy." Alexis said. "I have a mom." Kristina said. "Kristina." Ric said.  
"My name is Kris." Kristina said. "OK, Kris? Alexis is your mom." Ric said. "Yes, she gave birth to me. But my mom is Reese." Kristina said.  
"Oh, agent Marshall." Ric said. "From finding kids to stealing kids." "Don't talk about my aunt that way." Jody said standing up.  
"Jody calm down." Reese said. "I didn't steal any child Ric. Sonny has custody of all his kids." "But why did you make us all believe they were dead?" Carly asked. "Because of AJ. We Didn't want Michael to suffer anymore." Sonny said. "Running was my idea after Durant tried to come after us." "I am just so grateful that they're not dead. I knew in my heart they weren't gone." Carly said. "Morgan why don't you give you mom a hug." Reese said. "She has missed her a lot and I know you have too." Morgan smiled and ran right into Carly's arms. "Thank you." Carly said hugging her. "Sonny what you did was wrong." Alexis said. "I thought my baby was dead." "I am not a baby and you didn't even tell my dad I existed"  
"There were other circumstances." Alexis said. "I don't care. You wanted me to never know my family." Kristina said. "I have a family and you aren't part of it." "How can you say such things?" Ric asked. "And you. You wanted to raise me and get one up on my dad. Well it didn't work. I love my dad and my family"  
"Ok, thinks are getting out of control." Reese said. "Krissy calm down." "Yes ma'am." Kristina said. "Who are these little ones?" Carly asked.  
"This is Cate and this is Maddie." Reese said. "Girls can you say ho to your Aunt Carly"  
"Hi." the girls said together.  
"We have a lot to talk about." Sonny said. "Why don't the kids go to the park with Leticia, Kale and Kyle." Reese said.  
"Michelle can you take Carla with them?" Carly asked.  
"Yes ma'am." Michelle replied. ""We will go to." Courtney said. So all the kids and with several adults left. Everyone else sat down to talk. 


End file.
